L'amour est un sentiment étrange
by Red Candies
Summary: Ma vision des choses après le 5x24 qui nous a tous laissés particulièrement perplexes. On veut tous savoir la réponse de Kate. Je ne peux pas trop en dévoiler, alors lisez. Bonne lecture !


Hello !

Alors oui, je sais, les OS et fan fictions qui suivent le season final sont en nombre. Malgré tout, j'ai décidé d'y apporter ma touche personnelle et bien sûr, de vous la faire partager. Donc spoiler pour le 5x24. Bien sûr, la série, les personnages et tout ce qui s'en suit ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche rien du tout en postant cela. Cet OS est cependant le mien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il l'avait dit. Ça y est, c'était fait. Il lui avait demandé une chose qui allait certainement changer leur existence, peu importait la réponse. Elle resta assise sur la balançoire, fixant la bague qui brillait devant ses yeux. On pouvait même apercevoir sa bouche entrouverte qui n'arrivait pas à prendre suffisamment d'air après avoir entendu la demande.  
Les minutes passaient, mais le temps ne semblait pas les déranger. Le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux amants devenait lourd et gênant, aucun des deux ne savait que faire réellement, mais ils n'osaient ni l'un, ni l'autre, à prendre la parole en premier.

Castle était celui qui montrait le plus d'agitation. Il détournait le regard, observait le ciel. Il se mouilla les lèvres à plusieurs reprises et prit même le temps de compter les secondes qui lui paraissaient interminables. Certes, il devait laisser le temps à sa muse de reprendre ses esprits, mais il se sentait un peu stupide et seul, agenouillé sur le sol avec une bague entre ses mains. Les personnes autour de lui lui jetaient d'ailleurs des regards intrigués et parsemés de courage. Les plus curieux s'étaient arrêtés, cachés derrière des bancs afin d'entendre la réponse de la jeune femme assise sur la balançoire. Castle eut une soudaine envie de leur crier de partir, qu'il n'y avait rien à regarder et que, vue la tête de sa petite amie, ils n'auraient pas à applaudir afin de féliciter les futurs mariés. Malgré tout, il prit sur lui et détourna le regard de ces personnes - sans bien sûr oublier de leur jeter un regard noir qui aurait pu glacer tout un océan.

Une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes… il resta dans cette position durant plus de cinq minutes, qui lui paressèrent comme une vie entière. Et toujours aucune réponse de Kate. Il se mordit les lèvres afin de contenir ses larmes et, lentement, se releva tout en rangeant la bague dans une de ses poches. Il s'assit sur la balançoire, fixant le sol sans vraiment le fixer. Maintenant, il culpabilisait, se posant maintes et maintes questions dues au silence de celle qu'il aimait. _Elle ne m'aime peut-être pas assez_, se disait-il, _ou peut-être qu'elle voulait accepter ce poste à Washington sans me vouloir dans ses pattes…_ Il laissa une perle salée se déverser sur son visage. Un étrange sentiment commençait s'installer en lui il était en colère. Même si elle refusait, Kate n'avait pas le droit de le laisser dans ce silence aussi longtemps. Il avait le droit à une réponse, surtout après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées ensemble. Finalement, il commença à se lever et croisa le regard impassible de Beckett.

« Je crois que j'ai compris… j'aurais au moins essayé. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, tentant d'y chercher une quelconque réponse, ou simplement une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il attendit, encore et encore. _Allez Kate, tu ne peux pas me faire ça…_ il laissa échapper toutes les larmes qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusqu'à et se retourna, serrant ses poings. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle le laisse dans un tel état sans réagir. Il soupira et, entre quelques sanglots, murmura un simple « _adieu_ » qui lui déchirait le cœur. Il ne prit pas le temps de se retourner et commença à marcher, la vision brouillée par les larmes.

« Castle, attends… »

Il s'arrêta. Il hésita à se retourner, se demandant si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours. Après tout, il n'avait entendu qu'un murmure l'appeler. Ce n'était rien de bien concret. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Mais il comprit bien vite que cette voix était brouillée par la tristesse et par les larmes. Elle pleurait. Son amour était en train de pleurer. Alors il déglutit, desserrant peu à peu ses poings dont la jointure doigts commençait à blanchir. Il se retourna et vit une Kate renfermée sur elle-même, laissant le vent sécher ses perles transparentes. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire de tout oublier et de reprendre à zéro. Malgré tout, son cœur ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il avait besoin d'une réponse.

« Je… je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit-elle après avoir repris sa voix, je ne peux simplement pas…  
- Oui, je l'avais compris, la coupa l'écrivain avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.  
- Ne pas pouvoir t'épouser ne veut pas dire ne plus t'aimer, Castle. J'ai… j'ai juste besoin de temps. Il faut que je m'organise pour ce poste à Washington et… et j'ai encore besoin de savoir jusqu'où va notre relation. Tu me connais. Tu connais mes peurs, et tu sais très bien que ce que tu viens de me demander m'effraie. Je… je t'aime mais nous n'avons pas besoin de mariage pour ça, si ? »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ses derniers mots. Elle n'osait pas regarder l'écrivain, de peur de ressentir toute sa haine et toute sa tristesse. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi craintive, de ne pas pouvoir l'épouser et voir ce que cela donnerait. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle voulait accomplir avec lui que le repousser ainsi lui brisait le cœur. _Je suis un monstre_, se répétait-elle, _il ne mérite pas une femme comme moi…_ Les larmes reprirent leur cadence, il semblait désormais impossible de les arrêter.

Les minutes passaient et le silence gênant qui avait précédé se fit sentir de nouveau. _Alors c'est ça ton plan_, pensa-t-elle, _me faire subir ce que je viens de te faire subir ?_ Elle soupira, fixant le sol sans grande conviction. Mais d'un coup, elle sentit un vent chaud et doux passer tout près d'elle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Ce contact la fit frissonner. Elle le connaissait par cœur et elle ressentit tout de suite une vague d'espoir. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Non, tu as raison, il n'y a pas besoin de se marier pour s'aimer. Je suis désolé, Kate. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, c'est tout. Je me sens tellement vulnérable sans toi… je ne peux pas imaginer un seul moment te quitter. Je t'aime, et je suis désolé. »

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard doux et accueillant. Il n'y avait aucun doute cet homme était l'homme de ses rêves. Ils se rapprochèrent, lentement, chacun étant attiré par la chaleur de l'ordre. Alors ils fermèrent leurs yeux et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Elles fusionnaient à merveille et semblaient retrouver le bonheur du premier baiser. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Castle prit la main de Kate et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis, amusée, Beckett brisa le silence :

« Tu croyais réellement que j'allais partir à Washington sans toi ? Idiot va ! »

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Les critiques constructives m'aideraient bien aussi !


End file.
